TPS Star
TPS Star is French former entertainment television network owned by MultiThématiques. The channel broadcasts series, sports and movies. History In 2001, the TPS satellite package aims to strengthen its offer by offering a premium channel offering the best of its programs, designed to compete with Canal+. TPS Star is launched on September 19, 2001. The channel broadcasts movies, premiered on television, and premiered at Warner Bros., Paramount, MGM, New Regency and Touchstone Pictures), sports broadcasts including Ligue 1, Pro A, Premier League, Bundesliga, Calcio, boxing and entertainment as Le Soiring. In 2005, it obtained authorization to broadcast on pay-TV and enjoyed free-to-air ranges like its competitor Canal+. On April 4, 2006, the TPS Star version in HD is launched on the TPS package, along with TF1 HD and M6 HD. In 2007, TPS and Canalsat merged, TPS Star joined the Groupe Canal+ on March 21, 2007. The channel lost its most prestigious programs, the HD, and broadcasts programs from the Canal+ catalog. With very little promotion, the channel is talking about it again in 2011. It is announced that TPS Star will merge with the channels of Orange Cinema Series but the agreement is finally canceled. In difficulty to have its free channel project Canal 20 on DTT authorized, under the bonus channel granted in 2007 but invalidated by European law, the Groupe Canal+ wants to transform TPS Star into a free channel, but the project is abandoned. In September 2011, the Autorité de la concurrence claimed that TPS Star has been abandoned and "scuttled" by the Groupe Canal+ since the Canalsat merger with TPS. They evoke the decline of the first exclusives, the decline of sports posters, the subscription fee is too high whose strategic objective is to maintain the primacy of Canal+. On April 4, 2012, Canal+ permanently closes TPS Star on its network (Canal+ and Canalsat), satellite networks, cable and ADSL, notably in order to comply with the law on DTT frequencies which imposes a maximum of 7 channels by audiovisual group. However, the announcement of the scheduled shutdown of the channel by the Groupe Canal+ causes discontent by the CSA and even an outcry from the Competition Authority. In the following months, both organizations are expected to comment on the Group's strategy in this area. On April 5, 2012, OCS appears in the Canalsat offer. The fine for the Groupe Canal+ is set at 30 million Euros. After that date, the channel continues to broadcast only on paying TNT and on Reunion Island. The CSA indicates this temporary maintenance of diffusion until June 30, 2012. Maintaining temporary diffusion of TPS Star. However, an agreement between the CSA and Canal+ is found and the channel stops issuing definitively on the TNT paying May 4, 2012 at 23:59. The distribution continues on the island of Réunion only until December 31, 2012. On May 16, 2012, the CSA rescinded TPS Star's license to broadcast digital terrestrial pay television. Click for programming here Category:Groupe Canal+ Category:MultiThématiques Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in France Category:France Category:Launched in 2001 Category:Closed in 2012